elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thoring
|Base ID = }} Thoring is a Nord innkeeper in Dawnstar. Background Thoring lives in Dawnstar, he owns and operates the Windpeak Inn. He rents rooms, has food and some ingredients for sale, and, like most innkeepers and bartenders, is a good source of rumors concerning local happenings as well as bounties being offered by the Jarl. Thoring is often talking about his daughter Karita, saying how she has her mother's voice. His daughter, Karita, is the inn's bard. She often tires with him over wanting him to be happy, despite the fact of her mother's death two years prior. Dialogue Gossip :Give me the latest gossip. *''"Everyone in town knows about the Black Door, and to never go near it."'' *''"Did you hear? People have been seen coming in and out of the Black Door. Divines have mercy."'' (If Hail Sithis! is completed) Conversations In the Windpeak Inn Irgnir: "It's a curse! It has to be! I've got to get out of this town." Fruki: "Irgnir, get a hold of yourself. They're just dreams. Please tell her, Erandur." Erandur: "Listen to your friend, Fruki. They are just dreams, my dear. I assure you that it is quite normal." Irgnir: "It's the same dream over and over again. You think that's normal? It's evil I tell you!" Fruki: "Erandur, she has a point. You keep telling us no harm will follow these dreams, but they must be an omen." Thoring: "Give him a chance to speak. He's trying to help us." Erandur: "Everyone, please. I'm doing what I can to end these nightmares. In the meantime all I ask is you remain strong and put your trust in Lady Mara." Irgnir: "I... I will. Thank you..." Frida: "Now, who was it that kidnapped the Jarl's son 20 years ago?" Thoring: "You mean Hildolf the Skull-Splitter? Remember when we rounded up the townspeople and dragged him out of that cave?" Frida: "Those were the days. I'd never seen my husband fight so bravely before." Thoring: "Aye, to your husband. Divines bless his memory." Frida: "Thoring, do you remember the time when that wolf pack come clamoring into town?" Thoring: "How could I forget? That old alpha male almost took off my leg." Frida: "Never did find out why they came sprawling into town like that." Thoring: "Animals in the Pale don't need a reason to attack Dawnstar. It's just their nature." Frida: "Dawnstar has always held its own against the bandits and wild animals of the Pale." Karita: "Father do you want to talk? About Mother?" Thoring: "No, Karita. I don't think I could." Karita: "I'm sure she would want you to be happy, father. Entertaining the guests and drinking and making your lewd jokes like before." Thoring: "I'm sorry. I just don't feel up to entertaining anyone just now." Karita: "I was wondering, father. Maybe you should take a day off and head into town. I could watch the inn while you're away." Thoring: "Why would I do that? There's work to be done here." Karita: "It'll do you good! Maybe you could visit Irgnir or Fruki on your way out? I've seen them looking at you when they come in for drinks...." Thoring: "Why would they be looking at me? Are they upset about the service?" Karita: "Oh, never mind." Quotes *''"I'm sorry. My mind was just somewhere else. Did you need a room? Drink?"'' *''"Need a room? Don't worry. Nightmares don't seem to happen to travellers."'' -During Waking Nightmare *''"Oh, do you need a room?"'' *''"My daughter Karita sings to the guests when she can. She has her mother's voice."'' Appearances * de:Thoring es:Thoring is:Thoring it:Thoring ru:Торинг Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers